


Addict

by Ichi_namidairo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_namidairo/pseuds/Ichi_namidairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke  itu  candu  bagi  Naruto,  Sasuke  itu  segalanya  bagi  Naruto,  Sasuke  itu  satu-satunya  tumpuan  hidup  Naruto.  Maka  saat  Sasuke  pergi  karena  sifat  kekanakan  miliknya,  ia  tak  bisa  hidup  dengan  benar  hingga  ia  jatuh  dalam  keterpurukan.  #TAKABURC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

Naruto berdecak keras melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini memegang kedua tangannya kencang serta menahan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku Tenten! Dan Kiba, berhenti menarik kakiku!" Naruto menjerit dengan tubuh menggeliat berusaha keluar dari tangan-tangan yang mengekangnya. "Kalian payah!" Ejek Naruto. "Payah yang tak bisa bersenang-senang hik..." Naruto tertawa-tawa senang dengan kedua tangan yang terentang menggapai-gapai langit dengan tubuh yang ditarik kasar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Demi tuhan, Naruto! Bisakah kau diam?!" Tenten mengerang kesal atas apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini.

"Kalian hik..payah! Kalian tak tau betapa kesalnya aku saat hik... ini! Seharusnya kalian biarkan aku hik... bersenang-senang~~" Naruto tersenyum lebar, dengan tubuh sempoyongan yang melangkah seenaknya.

"Diam Naruto!" Bentak Tenten kesal. "Kiba! Bisa kau pegangi dia dengan benar?! Aku akan membotakimu jika kau tidak becus!"

"Diam Tenten, kau pikir yang kulakukan ini apa?!" Kiba membalas tak terima pada Tenten. "Naruto, bisakah kau diam? Tak ku sangka kau bisa segila ini karena Si Uchiha menyebalkan itu."

"Aku tidak gila!!!" Jerit Naruto tak suka. "Si Teme itu hanya terlalu brengsek saja hik... tak peka, menyebalkan, datar, pongah, mengesalkan! Tam—hik... pan gagah dan berkarisma. Hihihi.. Ahhh aku benar- benar.. hik merindukan dekapannya~~"

"Tapi itu dulu!!" Marah Naruto tiba-tiba. "Sekarang ia beru—hik.. bah! Teme sialan menyebalkan itu kini tak peduli.. hik lagi... huwwaaa... ia bahkan kini meninggalkan ku! Hiks... Teme tak peka malah meninggalkanku! Tak peduli lagi padaku hiks..."

"Oh astaga..." Tenten mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan sahabat pirangnya ini. "Kiba bantu aku, kita harus membawanya keapartement. Semakin malam, ia semakin tidak waras." Tenten dengan kesal menarik tangan kurus Naruto, ia mencoba menyeret Naruto yang tak bisa diam.

"Lepass!!!" Naruto memberontak hebat. "Hik.. lepaskan aku sialan!! Leeppasss— Uggghh.." Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas.

"Oh, tidak! Tidak... tidak jangan di sini tid—"

"Hoooeeekk.... ugh, hooeekk..." terlambat, Tenten yang berusaha menghindar pun harus pasrah terkena cairan asam dari sahabat karibnya ini. Dengan berang Tenten berbalik siap menyembur memarahi Naruto, tapi ia terdiam, semua sumpah serapah yang ia siap lemparkan hanya menggantung tepat di kerongkongannya. Tenten hanya bungkam terdiam melihat sahabatnya yang kini terduduk lemas dengan wajah pucat sambil meringis memegangi perutnya. Tenten menghela nafas.

"Haaah... Kiba bawa Naruto, kita pulang." Ia melangkah lalu berhenti sejenak. "Dan tolong ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengajaknya minum lagi, ia sungguh mengerikan."

Kiba hanya bergumam pelan, ia lalu meraih tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemas dan menggendongnya. "Kau hanya terlalu menggantungkan hidupmu padanya Naru..." bisik Kiba pelan.  
.  
.  
.  
Addict

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic by Author Gagal and Ichi Namidairo

 

Summary: Sasuke itu candu bagi Naruto, Sasuke itu segalanya bagi Naruto, Sasuke itu satu-satunya tumpuan hidup Naruto. Maka saat Sasuke pergi karena sifat kekanakan miliknya, ia tak bisa hidup dengan benar hingga ia jatuh dalam keterpurukan.

Warn: GS! FemNaru! Typo, messing EYD.  
.  
.  
Naruto terbangun dengan pening yang mendera kepalanya. Dengan langkah terseok, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berdiam diri di bawah guyuran air dingin terdengar menyenangkan baginya.

Ia berdiam diri dibawah guyuran air cukup lama, cukup membuat kulitnya mengerut dan bibirnya membiru. Ia bangkit, sedikit meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ya meski tak separah tadi. Rasa mual masih bersarang di mulutnya sementara perutnya terasa seperti dililit. Naruto berjalan linglung, melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menghampiri satu cermin besar yang memerangkap bayanganya.

"Jelek." Cibir Naruto. Ia menatap satu sosok wanita kurus dengan rambut pirang basah yang terlihat menyedihkan. Seingatnya dulu ia tak seperti ini, kelereng berwarna biru sejernih riak samudera lepas miliknya tak sejernih dulu. Kantung matanya begitu jelas terlihat dengan hitam yang kentara; Oh, jelas hampir setiap malam Naruto habiskan untuk menangis. Pipi itu tak semenyedihkan seperti sekarang, dulu pipi itu bulat dengan bias-bias kemerahan yang menggemaskan bukan pipi tirus berwarna pucat dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol. Bibirnya pun merekah segar tak pucat seperti saat ini.

"Kau jelek, pantas Sasuke meninggalkanmu." Ejek Naruto, Naruto jelas ingat hampir dua bulan yang lalu saat itu Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menemui dirinya, pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Naruto hanya menurut, walau ia terkena demam. Ia seharian menunggu dengan bodoh, tetap bertahan berada di bawah terik matahari demi menunggu Sasuke Temenya, ia bahkan rela berdiam diri walau gerimis mulai turun dan hari beranjak malam. Naruto tidak akan marah atas apa yang permintaan Sasuke, lagi pula pelukan hangat dari pemuda tegap itu cukup sebagai obat untuknya. Awalnya ia tidak akan marah tapi hal itu menjadi pengecualian setelah mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke. Dengan tampang datar, rata dan tanpa rasa bersalah miliknya Sasuke berkata 'maafkan aku Dobe, aku harus menemui gadis Hyuga itu dan sepertinya acara kita harus dibatalkan.' Naruto jelas mengamuk, ia sudah rela menunggu Sasuke menuruti keinginannya bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya si Teme menyebalkan itu malah berencana pergi bersama dengan wanita lain, apa mata sipit pria itu harus Naruto colok dulu supaya ia bisa melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya keadaan dirinya. Saat itu Naruto marah dan mengancam Sasuke akan memutuskannya, dan ya tanpa mengasihani dirinya Sasuke mengiyakannya lalu kemudian pergi menghilang entah kemana.

"Si Teme itu hanya perlu meminta maaf padaku, membujuk diriku, menghiburku dan memelukku. Bukan malah mengiyakan dan pergi meninggalkan aku! Teme sialan! Tak peka! Tak punya hati nurani! Menyebalkan!!! Aku akan mencekiknya jika ia kembali!" Naruto menjerit kesal, namun ia kembali terdiam menunduk sedih dengan mata sayu yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi kan Sasuke meninggalkan ku, memutuskanku..." ucapnya serak, dan ia kembali memandang kaca dengan sayu. "Aku jelek, pantas saja jika Sasuke tidak menyukaiku lagi. Aku jelek dan menyebalkan."

Satu buah senyuman kembali bertengger di wajah Naruto, senyuman lebar yang bodoh. Ia kemudian mengambil gunting yang berada di meja nakas miliknya.

Srrret Crashhh.

Helaian rambut berwarna pirang kini menggugur jatuh menyedihkan di atas lantai. Naruto entah masih waras atau tidak menggunting rambut panjang indahnya dengan sesuka hati, memotongnya sebatas tengkuk dengan tidak rapih. Ia lalu tertawa-tawa senang dan kembali menggunting rambutnya.

.

.

.

 

Saat memasuki kantor, banyak yang menperhatikan dirinya, mencuri-curi pandangan padanya. Naruto tak ambil peduli ia dengan senyum lebarnya membenarkan letak kaca mata hitam miliknya.

"Apa?!" Bentak Naruto marah, saat ia memasuki ruangan dan mendapati beberapa teman beserta sahabatnya terkikik sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Kau, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sehat?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa.

"Apa kau mengejekku?! Kau saja yang kurang waras, dasar Kiba bodoh!!"

"Hei... tak usah ngambek seperti itu, Naruto sayang..." Ino menghampiri Naruto dan merangkul gadis itu hangat, Ino sedikit meringis merasakan tubuh Naruto yang begitu kurus. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hemm..." tanya Ino lembut. 

"Aku tak apa Ino, hanya yah sedikit kesal." Naruto lalu menyipitkan matanya pada Kiba yang di balas dengan senyum mengejeknya. 

"Wah.. wah... apa yang terjadi pada mu, Miss Fashionable?" Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya heran melihat penampilan Naruto. 

"Lepaskan aku Ino, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Berdiam diri di sini bisa membuat ku naik darah." Dan dengan langkah terhentak Naruto pergi, ia lalu masuk kedalam area rest room.

"Halo, mantan Nyonya Uchiha." Naruto menggeram marah melihat sosok wanita pirang pucat yang datang dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Apa mau mu Shion?" Desis Naruto.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapa dan memberi selamat atas mantan tunanganmu. Ahh, kau tau semakin hari Sasuke semakin tampan, jelas saja ia pergi dari mu. Dan ku dengar juga Sasuke sedang terlibat dalam suatu hubungan bersama Hyuga Hinata, kau tau hampir seminggu ini mereka menjadi topik perbincangan hangat."

"Itu hanya gosip Shion bodoh! Lagipula Sasuke takan bisa pergi dariku, Sasuke terlalu menyayangiku, kau hanya sirik saja padaku!"

"Bukankah sebaliknya?" Tanya Shion kalem. "Kau yang terlalu mencintainya Naruto, Sasuke mungkin risih padamu. Kau dan egomu yang membuat Sasuke pergi, egomu terlalu besar untuk mendapatkannya. Kau, menyedihkan oleh karena itu Sasuke meninggalkanmu."

"Terserah! Aku tak peduli! Kau tidak tahu tentangku! Kau tidak tahu tentang kami!" Dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Shion dengan senyum mengejeknya.

.

.

.

 

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau berada disini? Ternyata Uchiha merupakan pecundang juga." Shikamaru menatap malas Sasuke yang diam menyesap segelas Vodka digenggamannya.

"Diam Nara!" Bentak Sasuke, "aku hanya membuatnya berfikir jernih. Dia terlalu kekanakan, si Dobe itu harus didewasakan."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini Uchiha, apa kau tak takut dia pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak, tenang saja si Dobe terlalu dalam mencintaiku ia tidak akan pergi."

"Apa kau tidak khawatir? Kau tau selama ini ia menggantungkan hidupnya padamu. Naruto, ia menganggapmu sebagai tumpuan akhir hidupnya. Dan kau pergi? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Pulanglah Uchiha, hadapi masalahmu secara jantan bukan pergi mengasingkan diri seperti pecundang."

"Hn."

.

.

.  
"Mengapa semua orang pergi, apa mereka tidak menyayangiku?" Naruto hanya terdiam menatap sayu pada cermin yang memerangkap bayangnya.

"Apa aku jelek? Apa aku bodoh?"

"Hahaha... memang." Naruto tertawa sumbang sebelum akhirnya kembali bungkam.

"Kaachan, Touchan dan Kyu-nii mereka semua pergi, mungkin mereka pikir aku ini jelek dan menyusahkan makannya tuhan lebih awal menjemputnya. Miko-okaachan, Fuga-otouchan juga sekarang pindah karena kesibukannya dan Sasuke..."

"Sasuke tak peduli lagi padaku, si bodoh itu benar-benar tak peka, dia meninggalkanku bahkan ia mulai mendekati wanita lain." Naruto menunduk sedih air mata tanpa bisa di bendung turun deras melewati pipinya, ia terisak keras menyedihkan. "Kaachan... hiks, aku rindu padamu, aku rindu pada kalian hiks... aku.. aku ingin bersama kalian hiks.."

"Jemput Naru Kaachan... hiks, biarkan Naru bersama Kaachan.. Naru tak mau sendirian hiks... Naru— Arrghhhttt.." tangisnya terpotong saat ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya. 

"Arrgghhhtt... ssakittt... hiks Suke, sakit... Arghh.."

"Arrgghhh... Sasuke hiks... tolong... sakit.... tolong aku Sasuke... ssakitt.." Naruto menangis sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa seperti dicengkeram kuat, ia menangis memanggil-manggil Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

.

.

.

Tenten dan Sakura duduk dengan cemas. Kiba hanya terdiam sedari tadi melihat kedua teman perempuan di depannya bergumam -entah apa-. Mereka bertiga saat ini duduk di kursi panjang lorong rumah sakit. 

Setengah jam lalu Tenten dan Kiba yang berniat berkunjung di kediaman gadis blonde dikejutkan dengan pemilik rumah yang sudah tekulai lemah di lantai kamar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tenten panik, instingnya sebagai perempuan membuat ia memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Kiba, ia masih bisa berfikir jernih dengan menelepon ambulans. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka terdiam di tempat penuh obat-obatan sekarang ini. Jangan tanyakan Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu mendapat kabar tidak mengenakkan dari si gadis cina usai Naruto dimasukkan ke ruang gawat darurat.  
“Hhhh~” Sakura mendesah, ia memijat keningnya yang lebar.   
Tenten yang sejak awal sampai dirumah sakit sudah mati-matian untuk membendung air matanya agar tidak pecah dalam kondisi seperti ini.  
“Uchiha keparat—“ rutuk gadis cina itu dengan meremas kesepuluh jari tangannya.

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak teman perempuan disampingnya, “Sudahlah, aku sudah memberi tahu Sasuke-kun untuk datang kemari.”

“Untuk apa kau memberitahu Uchiha itu.” Sarkas Kiba yang mendengar penuturan Sakura.

“Ya setidaknya ia bisa meminta maaf kepada Naruto, kau tahu Kiba? Temanmu itu sudah berantakan setelah Sasuke-kun meninggalkannya.” Jawab gadis musim semi dengan cepat.

Keadaan kembali hening, Sakura berkali-kali mengecek handphone miliknya memastikan Sasuke datang atau tidak. 

Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, bungsu Uchiha terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tenten, yang pertama melihat mantan tunangan Naruto sontak berdiri. Iris matanya tidak dapat mnyembunyikaan perasaaan kesal dan dongkol terhadap pemuda itu.

Plakk~

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi seorang uchiha. Belum sempat Sakura dan Kiba angkat bicara, Tenten sudah berucap, ”Sasuke-teme kemana saja kau hah?! Apa kau tidak tau Naruto hampir gila karena kau pergi!”

 

Yang dibentak hanya mendengus, kerasnya tamparan gadis yang menguasai ilmu bela diri cina itu benar-benar menodai wajah putih bungsu Uchiha. 

“Dimana Naruto?” tanya pemilik rambut raven entah kepada siapa. Iris mata elangnya melirik Kiba yang hanya berdiri dan diam saja.

Lantas mantan tunangan gadis blonde itu menyingkir dari Tenten dan melangkah menuju penyuka anjing itu, “Dimana Naruto?”, ia mengulangi pertanyaannnya lagi. 

Kiba menatap Sasuke tajam, kemudian melirik pada ruangan yang tertutup rapat bejarak 500 m dari mereka berdiri. Tidak berkata apapun lagi, Uchiha itu berlari kecil menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Kiba tetapi Sakura lebih dulu mencegah pemuda itu dengan menarik lengan Sasuke. 

“Naruto sedang diperiksa, tenanglah tuan Uchiha.” Ucap gadis bernama bunga musim semi menenangkan.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering menandakan panggilan masuk , dengan cepat putra dari Mikoto mengangkat telepon genggamnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya dokter yang memeriksa Naruto.

Laki-laki setengah baya berseragam serba putih itu menjelaskan bahwa gadis blonde yang ditanganinya hanya mengalami masalah pada asam lambung karena depresi. Usai penjelasan dokter, Tenten langsung masuk menerjang Naruto.

Sakura tampak sedikit lega, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang tampaknya selesai menerima telepon, “Kau tidak masuk?”

“Aku ada urusan.” Jawab bungsu Uchiha singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu mendegus, kemudian menyusul Tenten dan Kiba ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

“Sakura-chan, mana si Teme?” tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sakura. Gadis yang tubuhnya mulai kurus semenjak ditinggal kekasihnya itu tampak antusias.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis, perlahan gadis haruno itu mendekati sahabat pirangnya, “Dia baru saja pergi.”

Naruto itu tersentak kaget, dengan tertatih ia bangkit dari ranjang pasien.

“H-hei kau mau kemana,” cerocos Tenten. Kiba juga melarang naruto bangkit.

“Aku harus mengejar Teme.” desisnya, ia meraung melepaskan cengkeraman Kiba dan Tenten kemudian berlari.

“Jangan dikejar, biarkan mereka meluruskan permasalahan sendiri” terang Sakura, ia begitu paham keadaan gadis pirang itu. Tenten dan Kiba mengangguk menyetujui Sakura.

 

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia tidak mempedulikan perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Mendadak rasa mual mengampiri gadis yang sedang tergopoh-gopoh mencari mantan tunangannya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia merindukan Sasuke setelah pemuda itu pergi begitu lama.

Samar-samar sepasang mata biru laut miliknya menangkap warna dongker milik bungsu Uchiha. Dengan cepat gadis blonde itu mengahampiri Sasuke, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mengetahui ada seorang gadis yang berdiri dibalik orang terkasih.

Gadis itu berambut purple legam hampir mirip dengan kepunyaan Sasuke. Sorot mata lavendernya ramah, Naruto juga menangkap gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum sekaligus tersipu malu berbicara dengan adik tunggal Itachi.

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, menjajarkan posisi pemuda itu dengannya.

“Apa maksudmu dobe?!” Sasuke mengeram ketika merasakan rasa sakit pada lengan.

“Aku yang seharusnya tanya padamu Teme! Apa maksudmu membawa perempuan ini kemari hah!” Naruto meradang, air matanya sudah terkumpul di sudut mata, sudah siap pecah kapanpun.

Hinata Hyuuga hanya menunduk dalam, ia sedikit melirik Sasuke. Naruto yang menyadarin logat gadis yang merebut tunangannya itu dengan beringas menarik rambut panjang milik heirres keluarga Hyuuga. Tentu saja Hinata menjerit kesakitan.

“Dobe! Lepaskan!”

Sasuke menarik tangan kurus Naruto, mencoba memisakan antara gadis blonde itu dengan Hinata.

“Sasuke-teme apa kau sekarang lebih memilih membela gadis lain selain aku? Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi heh?”

“Atau mungkin kau ingin memperkenalkan gadis ini di depanku?”

“Ya aku mengerti sekarang, kau berubah Teme.” Ucap Naruto beruntun, air matanya pecah membasahi dua tulang pipinya yang kehilangan volume tidak seperti dulu.

“Aku benci sifatmu itu dobe.” Terang Uchiha bungsu. Ia memandang gadis mantan tunangannya itu dengan tajam. Naruto sendiri terisak, ia ingin memukuli Sasuke sekarang juga.

“Aku benci sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakan! Terlalu posesif.”

“Karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku seperti itu karena aku menyayangimu.” Jawab Naruto cepat.

“Ya, aku tau itu. Dan karena rasa cintamu itulah kau menggantungkan hidupmu padaku. Dan aku muak, kau tidak bisa berubah.” Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan pemilik rambut pirang yang masih menangis.

“Baka!” teriak Naruto saat Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tampak begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

“Iya aku bodoh karena aku pernah menukai gadis manja seperti mu” jawab Sasuke. Ia tidak punya niat untuk menoleh.

“Tapi bukankah sekarang aku pintar Dobe, aku telah memilih gadis lain .” sambung Sasuke dengan mengangkat tangan Hinata yang ia genggam dan membiarkan Naruto menelan kenyataan pahit sendirian. 

Sebenarnya bungsu Uchiha itu tidak tega meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya menangis karena hal ini. Tapi ia terpaksa. Ya setidaknya ia ingin Naruto berubah untuk menghilangkan perilaku buruknya.

“Maaf” gumamnya kecil entah pada siapa. 

Bukan untuk gadis hyuuga yang kini tangannya masih sedang ia genggam, melainkan untuk gadis pirang yang ia cintai. Yang ia tinggalkan.

... END ...

Author Note : Fanfic collab dengan Author Gagal untuk Takabur Challenge, semoga suka :D


End file.
